


Soon, my love.

by Diggory_Venn



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggory_Venn/pseuds/Diggory_Venn
Summary: A continuation of Aya and Razer's story from Green Lantern:The Animated Series in which Aya tries to find Razer while he tries to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

For a moment, she was a part of the universe. It was as if she could see everything and understand it. But than a feeling, some unidentified feeling, dragged her back to a single consciousness. She was back to being only herself despite her resistance. 

“No.” the feeling said. “I promised I would be with him. Even if he couldn’t see me I would be there, watching over him.”

Suddenly there was another voice in her mind. “Promised who?” it said in a voice not unlike her own. 

“Him!” she replied to it. “The…the man who…” And suddenly she couldn’t remember. 

“Watching over him?” the voice jeered. “You can’t even remember who he is. How can you help him?” 

She felt something warm come from her eyes but couldn’t remember what they were called. She could see his face in her mind; she could remember the quality of his voice, the rare, warm feeling of his touch. But who was he? Why was he so important, so important that she couldn’t just become nothing and everything with the universe? 

Suddenly, light filled her being, surrounded all she could perceive and eliminated all sense of a horizon. A voice spoke to her, not overpowering, almost as though it was whispering in her ear. 

It spoke only one word: “Aya.” 

And suddenly she knew. Her name was Aya. She existed as a separate being than all around her. She existed, interacted, learned. The man, the man woke her up…Hal! His name is Hal, a Green Lantern, and a friend. And Kilowog! How she missed Kilowog! He always knew how to make her smile, well, feel like smiling anyway. How could she have forgotten her friends, her family? Why was she even away from them?

She tried to remember but something blocked her. There was someone else, wasn’t there? And had she done something? Something terrible….

No. She didn’t want to remember that. Turn away. Remember Hal and Kilowog, not…whatever else was there. 

She was content to leave it at that, with only the happy memories, until the voice spoke again. 

“Do you truly want that?” 

Now the voice seemed to be coming from a definite direction. She knew she should look, but she was beginning to feel tired. Regardless, she felt herself turning towards the source, which was only a brighter light than all that surrounded her. Panic should have filled her being, but instead she felt that she knew the light, like she was a part of it. 

“Perhaps that is the best course of action.” She replied. “There is…something unpleasant inside me. I do not want to experience it.” 

“That is how you got here. You pushed away those emotions until you felt nothing, not even joy. You cannot have joy without the sorrow.” 

What had brought her here? She pushed her emotions away? She closed her eyes and focused on what she would be without her feelings. An answer came because there was no other possible solution. A monster. She would be a monster without her feelings. Not just would be…was. She was a monster! She had recruited the Man-Hunters, absorbed light from thousands of stars! She had tried to interfere with the creation of life itself, taken on the role of a god. She almost destroyed life, true life, life full of emotion and experience. Life…she had taken a life. Her hatred of the Star Sapphires resulted in the death of an innocent. The weight of this life pushed her down, and sobbing, she tried to apologize to anyone, anything! But the words wouldn’t come out, and even if they had, Ghia’ta wasn’t here to hear them. Ghia’ta wasn’t anywhere. Because of Aya. 

Even this wasn’t enough. She had killed…no maybe just hurt? Oh, it was all too fuzzy! But…no he had been ok. Razer. His name was Razer. 

Razer. Razer. Razer. Razer, who had hurt her. Razer, who had loved her. “My love” she had called him, and she meant it. She remembered the flower he gave her in his old home as he expressed his feelings for her as a new man. She remembered how her world collapsed when he told her he didn’t love her. That was when she decided she didn’t need emotion because it hurt too much. His rejection and her inability to cope led to her choosing to be an unfeeling monster. She was terrible, and she wanted to just disappear into everything, to become everything and nothing, to just be outside of herself.  
But even though she had been a monster, Razer hadn’t destroyed her. He could have, he held the knife ready to plunge it into her, but he didn't. 

-There is no hate in my heart for you, Aya-

Even after she had hurt him in every possible way, Razer still chose to love despite the pain. He didn’t lock away his emotions. Maybe, she could love too?

“You can.” Said the light. 

Aya had forgotten that she was not alone. The light had witnessed all her feelings and struggles, but rather than feeling embarrassed or angry, she just wanted to know what to do. 

“You could join the oblivion. You could also separate yourself from it, become your own entity.” 

-I know I will be with you, too. Watching over you always-

“Yes. I want to become…separate. I am afraid, but,” she looked up to face the light, “love takes courage. I choose to feel, to hurt, and to be.” 

“You cannot choose where you will come into being.”

She smiled. “I would not want to. I must find him on my own. That is the only way.”

“Very well.”

The light surrounded her and in particles, took her being into a slow fade. She embraced the fade, and rather than fear overtaking her, she thought of Razer. 

“Soon, my love.” She thought, as her consciousness faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Turn right at the next light.”  
“Shut up Siri, I know what I’m doing!”   
“…Recalculating.”  
“Uh, she always tells me too late!”

Aya tried to be patient as the human yet again shook her in frustration. Or at least the phone. She sighed. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish her essence from the physical container she was bound to. She knew she couldn’t remain here much longer without losing every trace of her being, but what could she do? She was stuck in a phone, on earth! About as faraway from Razer, Hal, and Kilowog as could be! Ironic that she was stuck in a phone and yet could find no way to communicate with them. Hal was from earth, so maybe …But how could she find him? He protected his information so well, and her ability to delve into information was hindered by her current form. The only time she could search for information was when the phone was on but not being used. As if that ever happened! As if. Bri was rubbing off on her! She gave an inward groan. A teenager who just got her license and was determined to drive everywhere. Hello GPS duty. 

In all honesty, giving directions didn’t bother Aya much. It reminded her of her time on the Interceptor, directing her friends through boundless frontiers of space. Finding the “Taco Bell” (whatever establishment of goods this was) around the corner was in line with her original programming. It helped her feel useful again. 

It was a much more suitable vessel than the one she had been contained to before. Though her primary installed objective was to protect and save lives, detecting smoke had not been enjoyable. People had yelled at her more for attempting to save them than they did now. She could only say one word (“fire”) on repeat and could explore no information from that position. Moving through the electrical circuits to the phone charger and finally to the phone had been the best move yet. 

“Hello Siri? Totally useless!” 

Oh no. She had spaced out again. 

“In 200 miles, turn left on State Street.” She recited in monotone. How had the girl missed her destination? They must have come this way a dozen times in the last week! Her frustration at Kelly was at least more proof of her having emotions. She smiled inwardly at this. She was feeling something, interacting with a human, albeit in a limited way. Ok, very limited. But it did give her more opportunities to feel and…sympathize. That was the correct word, yes? Sympathize. Bri had texted, misspelled, and corrected the word. Razer would be proud of her for trying, and Aya felt the warmth that came with thinking of him. Her thoughts were interrupted as words from the backseat came forward to the driver. 

“You should really use a different app. This one sucks.”

“I know! It’s way too slow. I would, but it’s such a pain, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Aya felt…cold? How could she feel cold without a body? Then again, how did she feel warm before? Oh! The cold must signify a feeling! But what feeling….Dread. That was it. Dread. If she were deleted, where would she go next? This physical containment, while limiting, allowed her to explore the world and gave her time to think. What would happen to her if she were forced to leave? She would have to pay more attention. 

Unfortunately, as she was contemplating this, she missed yet another demand. 

“Really Siri?”

Oh, she was a good as gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time but at least I'm posting right?


	3. Chapter 3

That night, when Bri plugged her into the outlet after hours of texting the oh-so-dreamy Kevin, Aya decided it was time to take action. True, this action had a 73% likelihood of failure due to uncontrollable variables, but something had to be done. 

Once, Razer had said, “Good luck conversing with wires and scrap metal.” What would Razer think of her now? No physical form to speak of, no autonomy over herself or her situation. She had waited too long. She was getting further and further away from him. She had to do something, and it had to be now. 

Her only chance was to ascertain the whereabouts of Green Lantern Hal and to make contact with him. Green Lantern Hal would be able to help her return to, well, some sort of form and tell her what had happened to, to Razer. Sometimes she was afraid when she thought of him. Afraid that he was hurt or alone. Sometimes she was even selfishly afraid that he… that he had found someone else to love. Someone more…well at this moment anyone with a body that could move was an improvement on her! Thoughts like these plagued her in the dull moments of pinterest scrolling. What if she no longer looked like Ilana in her new form? Or worse of all, what if Razer was dead? Such thoughts threw her into darkness, but right now, she had no time to be in darkness. 

“Wake-up Aya!” she yelled at herself. “Fear stopped you before, it nearly destroyed the universe. No matter what happens, you love Razer, and regardless of where you are or where he is, that much is true, so let’s do this!”

Self-inspired, Aya downloaded a directory found in specified government files. Green Lantern Hal was a pilot, so starting there seemed the most efficient action. Evidently from the number of firewalls, this information was highly confidential, but the fine print of legality was lost on Aya as she analyzed the flood of incoming information. Finally, a Hal Jordan file appeared. Green Lantern Hal had always worn a mask, but it was hard to disguise the hair and his confident smile. A quick facial recognition scan confirmed that this file matched the data Aya had gathered through observation on the Interceptor. 

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Employer: Ferris Aircraft 

There was more information, but Aya spotted a phone number. One was a work number and the other a personal one. She hoped he wasn’t in Frontier Space. Despite Bri’s Sprint plan, she doubted her coverage reached the very edge of Guardian Space. Trusting in something beyond herself, she inputted the number. 

 

The phone rang twice. 

Hal woke with a groggy awareness of the phone ringing, and he had it in his hand, answering before he was fully awake. 

 

“Mm, ‘ello?” 

“Green Lantern Hal?”

In his half-asleep state, Hal didn’t even question that he was being addressed as a Green Lantern on an Earth-phone. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s Aya. The AI navigator from the Interceptor. I must speak to you of a matter of immediate importance.”

“Aya? Wha-hah?” 

Suddenly he was awake and sitting up. 

“Aya? Is that really you? Where are you? What happened? Wait a second, how are you even calling me?” 

A soft laugh answered him. “I am also glad to hear from you Green Lantern Hal. I truly hoped that we could meet again, though I admit the possibility seemed extremely improbable. To answer your questions: yes, in Bri’s IPhone, many things happened, and I downloaded your information from a government database. I apologize for the intrusion, but I was unaware of any other course of action.”

More questions sprang from her answers, but Hal’s heart was beating and a great feeling of relief was coming over the core of him. Aya was alive. She was ok! Alright, time to do his stuff. 

“Aya, you said you’re in Bri’s IPhone? Can you get out of there?”

“I can download myself into your current device in use.”

“Well do that. We’ll figure out the rest once we get you here. You ready?”

“Yes Green Lantern Hal.”

“Alright.” Hal said as he smoothed back his hair, turning his body to the side to let his legs hang down the side of his bed. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I know nothing about computers. Hence the repeated use of "downloaded" !


	4. Chapter 4

Razer was thrown backwards as Saint Walker’s giant pet worm attempted to lick him. Furthering this momentum, Razer tucked his legs to make his backwards fall into a flip, landing confidently on his feet. He had avoided the tongue but could no longer avoid the bullet-like creature heading straight towards him. He managed to jump in time to land on its back, but just as he was starting to gain, the worm dived underground. Now it was a race: either outrun the worm or get partially buried in dirt. 

Brother Warth was deep in meditation, trying to become more a part of the energy surrounding him. He was finding it increasingly difficult due to Saint Walker’s occasional laughter. Saint Walker watched the game with amusement from atop a tree branch, the purple leaves extending out from the blue branches to shade his eyes from the sun. Razer could have run to the tree line where Saint Walker watched to avoid the worm, but he remained in the clearing. There was even a smile playing on Razer’s lips. Evidently, he enjoyed the game as much as the worm did. 

The worm was quick, but Razer jumped to make it to solid ground. At the last moment, however, the worm turned his tail to whack Razer to the ground mid-jump. He rolled a few times and ended up on his back in the dust, laughing. It wasn’t long ago that Razer would have scowled and fired harsh words at any surrounding beings. Now he smiled more easily, enjoyed things more, and treated others with more care. Aya had taught him that. 

“I am not sure who won your game, brother, but I admire the effort.” Saint Walker remarked as he jumped to the clearing a few feet from Razer. 

“It was never intended as a game, Saint Walker,” Razer returned as he stood and brushed the dust off his clothing. Rather than the familiar red, angular armor he had worn, the armor was now a bright blue, matching the color of Brother Warth and Saint Walker’s clothing. The design on his chest remained the same, but the spikes on his shoulders were gone, with the blue covering merely framing the shoulders instead of emphasizing them. His headgear now also lacked the upward jutting spikes. A blue power ring now rested on his right hand instead of a red one. “I merely wished to exercise my abilities against an active opponent.” 

Saint Walker smiled. “Be that as it may, I am certain my friend enjoyed the, ah, exercise as much as you brother.” 

Razer gave him a side look before walking towards the center of the mountains where the Blue Lantern central power battery was located. Saint Walker’s next words made him halt, feet apart and fists clenched. 

“Brother, is your mission not completed? Must you leave when hope is beginning to rise?” 

Just for a moment, the old anger seemed to surface in Razer’s eyes, but it was gone when he turned to face his friend. 

“I cannot leave until Ganthet believes I am ready. In any case, I would not wish to. Besides, I have my own mission of hope. I do not wish to abandon the corps, but,” he stopped, looking down. For a moment, he was unsure of how to proceed. After a heavy breath, he continued; “Aya was the one who taught what it is to hope, and I cannot abandon her either. The source of my hope is believing that she is out there and that I will find her.”

Saint Walker smiled as Razer turned to fully face him. Placing his arm on Razer’s shoulder, he said, “I am sorry brother. I too believe you will find her. But I know how our mutual friend shall miss his games with you. And he is not the only one.” 

Razer gave him a half smile and turned away again to continue walking towards the center of the Blue Lantern Corps. 

Ganthet had restarted the central power battery after the Manhunter threat had ended (and after the mutual worm friend had seen fit to return it) and now continued to seek more recruits for the power of hope. Currently, he was monitoring the battery to ensure its continued survival. A lot had happened to this battery already. He did not turn as Razer approached him. 

“I was wondering when you would approach me again Razer. Your eagerness to leave has sometimes halted your training with us.” At these last words, Ganthet turned, smiling, to face him.

“I did not wish to seem overeager. But I believe the time has truly come now that I must leave. You have done more than I deserve.” 

“You are a member of this Corps, Razer” Ganthet said as he levitated to eye level, hands tucked into his sleeves. “Regardless of where your own journey takes you, you will be a symbol of hope for the entire universe. Do not forget that.”

“You believe that I am ready then?” Razer asked. 

“It was always up to you, Razer, when you would be ready to leave, but yes. I think you will be a great emissary of hope.” 

“Thank you. “ Razer turned to leave but stopped to turn partially to Ganthet again, a trace of a smile on his lips. “I don’t know if I will return, but I do have hope.”

With that, he rose in flight, arms stretched out before him with a determined surety. 

Ganthet watched for a moment, but hurriedly turned back to his own work. Beside the trees, Brother Warth opened his eyes from his meditation to glance upwards at the figure that was quickly disappearing. Saint Walker watched Razer’s shrinking form with great interest until it could no longer be seen. The giant worm had reemerged from the ground and sadly crawled to Saint Walker’s side; Saint Walker petted his head comfortingly. 

“Good luck, brother.” he said, before returning to the treetops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! It was hard switching perspectives. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hal Jordan’s power ring just powered down after a lengthy conversation with the Guardians about the Interceptor making a trip to earth to pick them up. He could make the trip to frontier space. It would take forever but he could do it. However… Aya (in her current form) would never make it. She was, at the moment, occupying an RC kid’s robot that was programmed for singing and dancing that Hal had gotten as a gag gift last Christmas. It seemed ridiculous but definitely a better option than her staying in his phone. At least the robot could walk around. Hal would never tell her (she seemed a bit down), but he thought she looked freaking adorable with her tiny robotic arms and big glowing eyes. The fact that she was only 9 inches tall didn’t help matters. 

Naturally, the Guardians had refused to send the Interceptor in their uptight-emotionless way, so Hal contacted Kilowog directly. Hal had been on-call, but thankfully the amount of emergencies in frontier space had significantly decreased after the defeat of the Manhunters. Poor Kilowog had remained on active duty (like a sucker) and now wandered endless space with that annoying replacement AI Nav. What was it called? Kevin? Steve? Anyway, Kilowog was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Aya again, so he immediately changed course for Earth. It seemed his excitement at seeing her replaced his usual attentiveness to corps regulation. 

Hal turned to Aya. “Alright. Kilowog is on his way. He’s excited to see you Aya.” 

“I am afraid to see him again. His attitude towards me changed so often. Though I believe he would accept me, maybe even still love me… I am afraid.”

“Aya” said Hal as he walked closer to her. “Razer is searching the entire universe for you. He loves you. Besides, love is always scary. You don’t think everyone is a little afraid. I know I was.” He smiled at her. “Love takes risk Aya; it’s another part of growing up.” 

Aya remembered the last time he had used that phrase about “growing up.” Things had not ended well. But despite the familiar phrasing, Aya felt comforted by his words. Everyone, at least every human, felt fear at risking so much. She knew Razer loved her, had even known that he had ceased to love her and had somehow come to love her again. There had never been a time when she could imagine a future for them. Every time it had seemed possible, that they could be together and have a life, she died. Not entirely, a part of her had always remained, but it was true that she always disappeared when everything seemed to be working out for the better. But now…. Even though it was frightening, she chose to live, to live with Razer, to be with him and to truly live. 

Aya smiled internally, though the lights on her stomach seemed to correlate with her mood as they . “Do not worry, Green Lantern Hal. Your words have helped me. I now know what to do.” 

Hal visibly relaxed. “That’s my girl.” He said as he picked her up to place her on the counter. “Kilowog will be here soon, I think. He was arguing with the AI when I dropped the call, but we’ll be on our way before you know it.” Hal winked at her before turning to the refrigerator behind him. 

Aya considered him for a moment before asking, “Would it be unwise of me to inquire as to the where Carol is? I thought that maybe she would be here with you as the two of you are…” Aya wasn’t sure what word to put here. Lovers? Friends? Close? She decided on the last. “Close?” 

Hal’s shoulders stiffened. He turned to her, his right hand scratching the back of his head while an awkward smile played on his lips. “Ah well, let’s just say we’re working on it. She’s been busy with a, ah, career change.”

Aya didn’t ask any more questions, as Green Lantern Hal was obviously uncomfortable. Again, love was illogical and seemingly painful. All she really knew was that she wanted to see Razer so badly, to hear his voice again, that it seemed to cause her physical pain, though she didn’t know how that was possible as she was currently in a tiny plastic robot. She needed to see him again. Kilowog couldn’t get here soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up this robot, it is seriously so adorable!


	6. Chapter 6

Razer had begun his journey by starting right where he left off the last time: with the Blue Lantern Corps. Not long after he left to find Aya, a blue power ring had followed him. Evidently, he had conquered his anger. For a while, he didn’t want to switch power rings; he didn’t even try to switch it until he reached the Blue Lantern’s headquarters. Hate and rage were no longer a part of his being, and he could accept that. But it seemed as if he was forgetting Ilana, forgetting his rage on her behalf. If she just became a memory, if the strong feelings surrounding Ilana could be dulled, could his feelings towards Aya also become no more than a recollection? Now he was determined to find Aya but could that determination fade? 

After having these thoughts circle unhelpfully in his head, Razer finally found a resolution. Ilana would never fade from his memory completely, and that was a good thing. But she was gone, at peace. If she was at peace, he could be too. He had avenged her, destroyed the very ideals that had destroyed. He could move on. Now that hate was completely gone from his being, he could finally embrace Aya fully. And he wouldn’t forget her because she was still out there somewhere. She wasn’t at peace. So he wouldn’t leave her there, and he had hope that he would find her. 

After finally accepting hope, he put on the blue power ring. After training for months with the rest of the Blue Lantern Corps, he was finally on his way to finding Aya. But where to begin? 

Razer felt something in his heart guiding him, though he couldn’t explain where it came from or why. He knew where to go. 

 

\------------------------------

Three days of flying through space with no stopping except once to charge his power ring, Razer found himself stepping on a gray, rock planet. Heavy steam and smog that rose from seemingly every building colored every part of the planet in gray. Even the sky took on a gray shade. Smoke, steam, smog, and fog rose from every nook and cranny because there was seemingly no organic life on the entire planet. Mechanical arms reached out from mechanical doors to grab various oils and lubes. Houses were steel boxes with windows rarely appearing. Sometimes doors weren’t even present, making the boxes’ classification as a house questionable. The ground itself appeared metallic as Razer took a few tentative steps towards the center of the city he had landed in. The inhabitants of this city appeared to have at one time been organic beings, but now had replaced those parts with mechanized versions to the point that the original form couldn’t be perceived. These transformations evidently required a great deal of technology, based on the piles of abandoned scrap metal that littered the streets Razer walked. 

He had never seen anything like it. As he approached what he assumed to be the center of the town as it had a clearing with a plaque, he noticed small cracks in the planet’s surface. It was almost as if minor earthquakes were constantly occurring, so much so that there was no time to repair any cracks in between them. Razer considered that this might actually be the case as it also explained the piles of discarded metals lining the streets. Maybe no repairs could be made on this planet due to its unstable nature. 

Reaching the center of the clearing, Razer paused to read the plaque: 

Monument to the Great Kale Oo’Sha   
The First Supreme Ruler of Tyrus   
He Still Reigns! 

If Razer hadn’t been so distracted by the name of the planet, he may have wondered where exactly this monument was supposed to be, as the space following the plaque was deserted. 

“Tyrus” Razer mused to himself. “I’ve heard that name before. Where-“ and it suddenly returned to him. Tyrus-the artificially created planet! No wonder its surface seemed to be falling apart from the middle; it probably was. And it was on this planet of shaky foundations that he was to find Aya? 

Razer supposed it made sense; a crumbling planet filled with non-organic life forms seemed a likely retreat for Aya. Not because he thought her a crumbling, non-organic life form, but because he knew she could relate to those beings. Maybe she was here, trying to help them. It seemed like something she would do. 

“Wait for me, Aya.” Razer said to himself, looking towards the endless gray sky. “I will find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about finding a planet within the Green Lantern universe to use for this chapter, but it was better (and easier) to just create my own. Bonus points if you can figure out what show I stole the name from!


	7. Chapter 7

Aya could not contain her nearly perfect joy. It seemed to fill every part of her and more. “110%” Aya thought to herself, giggling. Of course such a thing was impossible, but that was how it felt to try to keep the joy all to herself. It seemed to physically seep from her eyes, her smile, even out her ears! She was back with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog on the Interceptor, her home. 

Kilowog had exited the Interceptor and ran to try to embrace Aya. He had been shocked by her small stature, but that hadn’t stopped him from patting her on the head and picking her up to give her a mini-hug. It had been frightening, as in her current form she was smaller than Kilowog’s hand, but feeling his warmth and seeing his eyes made her feel so glad. For the first time in a long time she felt like laughing. Green Lantern Kilowog always made her feel happy and wanted. She had hugged him back as well as she was able with her practically non-existent arms. 

Now she was back in the Interceptor, reassembled in her selected components, looking like her old self. She had acquired spare parts for herself after several disastrous injuries, and thankfully no one had thrown them out. 

“Aya.” Said Kilowog, as he approached after she had put herself together in the entryway of the ship. “It’s good to see you like this. Man, I’ve missed the old team!” 

Aya smiled. “As have I, Green Lantern Kilowog.” 

“Pleeeease Aya, just call me Kilowog. We’re already partners!” 

“That may be true.” Aya and Kilowog turned to see that Hal Jordan had entered the room. “But the team’s not complete, is it Sparky?” Kilowog menaced his under bite at Hal Jordan for the use of the nickname “Sparky,” but he had to acknowledge his point. 

“Hal’s right, the hotshot. I guess if you’re always talkin’ you’ll say something eventually.” Kilowog laughed. 

“Hey I’m not always talking!”

“Right, sure. Only when you’re eating or smiling at girls.” 

“Green Lanterns,” Aya started, but when they ignored her to continue bickering, she revised. “Hal Jordan. Kilowog.” That got their attention again, though they still shot each other dirty looks. “I do not think that this is the most effective use of our time. I fear that because Razer left so long ago, every moment we spend here increases the distance between us and decreases our chances of locating him.” 

Despite the urgency in her tone, Aya felt better about the whole situation than ever before. Being on the Interceptor with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog was just like old times. And just like before, they had to find Razer. It was doubtful that they would find him in one of the probable locations that Aya had come up with, as he had not been in these locations before. How in an entire universe of stars was she to find him? She did have to admire Razer’s determination; he had been in the exact same situation nearly six months ago, and he had chosen hope. He chose to believe that she was out there and that he could find her. She would do the same. 

Aya turned her attention back to the Green Lanterns in front of her: her friends. They both finally seemed to consider her words seriously. 

Hal shifted his weight to one leg, tilted his head, and folded his arms. His considering pose. “I haven’t heard from Razer since he left us on Oa. Kilowog?”

Kilowog furrowed his brow and likewise, crossed his arms. “Last I heard, he was with the Blue Lantern Corps.”

“What?!” said Hal Jordan. Aya looked equally surprised though she said nothing. “Why? Is he still in anger management?”

“Course not. If the rumors are true, he’s a Blue Lantern now. Never would have picked him for one, though I guess people change.” Kilowog smiled knowingly at Aya as he said this. 

Aya could hardly believe it herself. Razer had not only conquered his rage, but he had embraced hope. He might even be where she had found him last time. 

Hal Jordan nodded. “So, that means we know where to start now. Well let’s hit it!”

“Hit what?” Kilowog said confusedly. Hal was always using words and phrases that the power rings never translated quiet right. 

“It’s-uh…never mind. Let’s go!”

Hal headed towards They all headed towards the navigation room to begin their journey. 

“Wait for me Razer,” Aya thought to herself. “I will find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that school has started again? Anytime I get bored in class, I work on this.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sorry Hal Jordan, but I don’t know where Razer is.” Ganthet said, though he didn’t look terribly sorry. Ganthet, as always, had a peaceful aura dominating his being. As much as he liked the Guardian, his hopeful glow was starting to tick him off. They had just flown halfway across the universe, learned that Razer had been there not two weeks ago, yet Ganthet didn’t have a single clue where he was! 

“You must have some idea where he is though, right? I mean he was studying here for a while; he’s even one of your blue lanterns now!” 

Ganthet considered his points with a tilt of his head before replying “I was under the impression that he was seeking the young being behind you. If she is here with you, than isn’t where Razer’s going…here?” 

This reasoning did nothing but confuse Hal Jordan. In frustration, he looked at Kilowog, urging him to take a shot. Kilowog responded by stepping forward.

“Look, Razer’s not here, and as far as we know, he ain’t coming back anytime soon. So if you know where he might have gone that would be more helpful right now. “

Kilowog’s response had Ganthet looking more willing to actually respond seriously. “I’m afraid I’ve told you everything I know about where he is.”

Seeing their crestfallen expressions, Ganthet hurriedly said “But I believe Brother Saint Walker will be able to help. He was the last one to speak to Razer.” 

They all turned with relieved expressions to follow Ganthet. No one would admit it, but the hopeful and sure feelings with which they had begun this journey had faded. Now, it seemed their journey was less about discovery as it was about paperwork. They felt like amateur detectives, once so excited and dedicated to their cause, but now losing hope as the trail went colder. Bare though it was, they had another clue to keep the search alive. 

Saint Walker seemed unconcerned with their approach as he strummed his construct-blue harp. As with every blue lantern it seemed, he also had self-assurance, like he knew what your questions were before you asked them. The knowing look he gave and the words he spoke without making eye contact furthered this feeling of omniscience. 

“You are looking for Razer, are you not?”

His tone gave nothing away. Hal said nothing, feeling that if he were to speak, he would come across as frustrated rather than desperate. It was Aya who answered. 

“Yes. Please, Saint Walker, do you know where he is?” Aya’s anxiety bled through her voice. But than again, she always sounded a little anxious. 

“I am sorry. He did not share with me where he was going.” All their faces fell. Even Ganthet looked concerned.   
“However,” Saint Walker continued, “I do believe I know how you can find him.”

Amazing how a few simple words can change entire outlooks. “Whew, what a roller coaster today has been!” thought Hal Jordan. Despite himself, he started smiling and chuckling a little bit. It all seemed so funny all of a sudden. The rest of the group turned to give him a funny look; raised eyebrows greeted him on every side, so he coughed and excused himself. 

Saint Walker continued. “Aya, you have a deep connection with Razer, do you not?”

Aya looked a little surprised at this, but she nodded and said, “Yes. Before I left we were…very close.”

Hal could see that it pained Aya to speak of Razer, so he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him and continued. “Saint Walker, I love him. However, I am unable to find him so as to ascertain if his feelings are the same.”

Saint Walker smiled. “If how he acted during his time here was any indication, he does feel the same. It is because of your connection that I believe you will be able to find him.”

“What, like telepathically?” said Kilowog skeptically. “Through their minds or something?” 

“Not exactly, Brother. You see, somehow, Razer felt that he knew where to go. Like something inside of him was telling him where to find you.”

“But that was obviously incorrect,” said Aya hurriedly, “because he did not find me.” 

“Consider,” said Saint Walker, “that there is a place the two of you are meant to find each other again. That somehow through the struggle to find on another, you will have earned a right to happiness.” 

“In any case,” continued Saint Walker, “I believe if you follow a call from within yourself, you will find where Razer is also searching for you.”

“Hold on,” chimed in Kilowog, “you can’t expect us to just wander the universe based on a feeling can you? Plus Aya has a hard time enough feeling things as it is, how is she supposed to ‘feel’ where Razer is?” Kilowog was obviously having none of this. That’s when Hal Jordan spoke up. 

“Actually it kind of makes sense.”

“Jordan, tell me you’re not buying into this.” 

“Think about it Kilowog. Aya could have ended up anywhere in the universe, in any form, in any time! But she ended up on my home planet in a device that could contact me. I’m not saying I totally believe in fate, but something or someone has been guiding this since the beginning.”   
“I also think that I understand,” added Aya. “For a while now, I have felt something guide my movements. I did not know what I was supposed to do, but something,” she reached her hand to her chest, “in here has told me what path to take and what choice to make.” She looked up at Saint Walker with a determined look. “I do believe I know where to find him.”

Saint Walker smiled at her. “We are all guided. Good luck, little Sister, and to you Brothers.”

Kilowog shook his head. “I still don’t quite understand all this, but” he acquiesced, “I guess I trust you Aya to lead us.”

“Well than, what are we waiting for?” said Hal Jordan, speeding off to the ship, Kilowog trailing behind him shaking his head. 

“Thank you Saint Walker.” Aya said as she turned to smile at him. He smiled back as he watched her fly to the ship and continued to watch as their ship turned into nothing more than a glimmer on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter...I just love Saint Walker!


	9. Chapter 9

He was in trouble now.

Razer had been searching for Aya on the surface of Tyrus for three days now without a hint of her. So, naturally, he felt he had to go deeper, both literally and figuratively. He started searching the underground hubs of activity, and there, he ran into the criminal organizers of this planet. 

He thought he could handle a couple of thugs, and normally he could. However, seemingly nothing but thugs and criminals populated this blasted planet! As a reformed criminal, Razer felt even more bitterly towards them; why did they waste their lives scrounging in the dirt like worms? This planet was one of the strangest and most corrupt he had ever seen, and he was from the Forgotten Zone! He had experience with warlords and hated them, but these criminals didn’t even aspire to be warlord scum. They were petty, miserable bullies…but they had defeated him by sheer force of numbers. Whoever this Supreme Ruler of Tyrus was or is, has done a horrible job if these rats were allowed to control the underbelly. 

He had been discreetly making inquiries and observing the social workings of this strange society, but his gatherings yielded little insight into Aya’s location. Somewhere along the line, others had noted his hanging around. Razer wasn’t concerned about his presence being noted, as he felt certain he could handle himself. However, he underestimated the curiosity and greed of the gangs of half-human, half-robot beings that populated all levels of this planet. Eventually, a stooge had come to him with tales of a green robot girl who had arrived shortly before him. After fruitless efforts, his desperation led him to right into their trap; he was cornered by at least thirty henchmen of some greater leader who forced his hands into some kind of restraint that left his ring powerless. He was then led to a cavern-like room and held in near darkness, cursing his own stupidity. 

Razer was frustrated and angry, even as a Blue Lantern. He hated that they had gotten the better of him, that he was chained to a wall in a filthy cave waiting to meet the head rat. He despised the poverty and unhappiness that filled the people aboveground. 

But most of all, he was afraid, and he was angry that he was afraid. Razer was afraid because when he saw himself here, he pictured Aya in the same situation months ago, and him not being there to help her as no one was here to help him now. What if these monsters had also captured Aya? What if she had been unable to escape? What if she had never been here in the first place? What if…what if she was already dead?

His recent training in the power of hope kept him from despairing in these hypotheticals, but they still occurred to him. He had little else to do as he waited in the low torchlight with two squat guards on either side of him. These people obviously knew about the different Lantern Corps, which was troubling to say the least, and how they somehow neutralized his ring. Maybe they didn’t know about the Lanterns. It seemed more likely that they had stumbled on the blue energy’s nullifying force by accident, much like the yellow stones from the Spider Guild’s prison. 

Finally, some movement occurred near the doorway. A giant cyborg stooped to enter the room, dragging behind him a large mace that was spotted with flashing red lights. The giant’s head was entirely metal while his body appeared to be completely organic. His mouth didn’t look as though it could open, though Razer didn’t see this necessarily as a downside; at least he wouldn’t have to listen to a monologue before his head was smashed in. 

Unfortunately, a much shorter and squatter cyborg followed after the giant, and he clearly had a mouth; it practically took over his whole face. Now he was in for it. 

“You are a Green Lantern, yes?” the midget drawled out.

Razer could hardly stop himself from rolling his eyes. “If I were, than I wouldn’t be wearing blue would I? Besides, if I were, I would hardly acquaint you with the fact.”

Razer was proud that his sneer still contained some power to intimidate. The goblin took a few steps back and looked confused for just a moment. Clearly, he had not considered that Razer’s clothing might pose a problem to his theory. He thought for a moment, than a deviously simplistic grin spread across his face. What could he be thinking of? 

“So, you want to be difficult? That is no problem. You see, I do not care who you are. Surprising, yes? So much time has passed that it is apparent that you are alone. No one is coming for you. So, we can kill you without worry.” The dwarf nodded, clearly pleased with himself. 

Razer almost wished the rings translation power also didn’t work, so he wouldn’t have to listen to this. He was not afraid to die. But the cretin was right; he was alone. No one was coming for him. He would die alone, with no one to mourn him. He had failed Aya. It saddened him that she would never know what happened to him. He could only pray that she was somehow all right. 

As the giant cyborg approached him with club in hand, Razer closed his eyes and bowed his head. As he waited for the deathblow, Razer said a silent prayer for Aya. “Aya, wherever you are, I pray that you are well and that you will be happy.” And he waited. 

A huge crash sounded, but Razer didn’t feel his head implode on itself. In shock, he opened his eyes. What he saw made his mouth fall open and his eyes widen. 

It couldn’t be—

Aya?!

This time he said it out loud, a question voiced no louder than a whisper: “Aya?”

Then, a desperate shout: “Aya!”

It was her, she was here, she was safe, she was alive, and she was here!

He heard his tormenters being captured and subdued by Hal Jordan and Kilowog, he felt a green blast free his hands from their constraints, he smelled smoke rising to the top of the cave, but he didn’t see any of this. He only saw her. He would fly to her if he could, but whatever had held his power back was still in force, so he watched as she descended to him. Despite all the chaos, noise, smells, and explosions around him, Razer focused on the small, green being before him. 

Unasked for tears started to stream down his face, but he let them fall unhindered and almost unnoticed in the avalanche of emotions that hit him as she approached. 

She was looking down, almost ashamedly at the ground. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his and gave him a small smile. 

“Raz—“ was all she got out as he lifted her off her feet in a tight embrace. Razer had to feel her against him, had to know that she was real, had to know that she was really here and that this wasn’t just a dream. He knew this couldn’t be comfortable for her, but he couldn’t let her go. The last time he held her, she had disappeared and his fear of that kept his grip strong around her.

“My love has returned to me” he thought as he held her as close as possible. 

Eventually, he calmed down enough to feel her hands on his back, holding just as tightly onto him. He released her slightly so that he could see her face, her hand resting on his chest. Razer smiled at her. 

“You came back for me.”

Aya’s eyes widened in recognition of the phrase, and a soft smile awakened on her face. 

“Always.”


	10. Chapter 10

“How do you even know that this is the right planet Aya?”

Aya sighed. Hal Jordan and Kilowog had done nothing for the past day but doubt and question her navigation. Saint Walker understood how she knew where Razer was. Why could they not understand? 

Although, all things considered, it wasn’t too surprising. If she didn’t feel what she did inside then she would have extreme doubts too. It was like she could feel Razer’s energy, when it was low or high. It was like a ball of warmth had launched itself in her chest and was reassuringly guiding her towards him. She was the Interceptor’s navigation system, so she didn’t have to know the coordinates; the ship responded to her thoughts like it was a part of her body, which technically it was. The ship was a part of her, so it knew where she wanted to go. 

But all this was happening on a level of consciousness that the two Green Lanterns were not traveling. Aya had tried to explain exactly how she knew where to find Razer, but it wasn’t the kind of communication that could be translated into words. 

“Aya, you know I trust you. But this seems kind of crazy. You can’t just go out there half-cocked, not even knowing if we’re in the right place.” Kilowog said half sympathetically and half critically. 

“I’m with the big guy.” Hal Jordan chimed in. “This place looks pretty sketchy. And I don’t like the look of some of these fellas.”

Aya could concur with that; though these creatures were partly robotic like her, their organic segments were rather varied and worn down. However, she felt Razer’s presence here stronger then anywhere else. He was here. She just had to find him. 

“I know he is here.” Aya said without much emotion, and she walked away with purpose towards a doorway where a robot person was crouching. Hal and Kilowog looked at each other skeptically before following suit behind her. They trusted Aya’s judgment, even if they couldn’t understand exactly how she was making her decisions. 

After an hour of talking with street dwellers and surly residents, they had stumbled upon an informant, a weasel-eyed gangly cyborg that kept twitching. His eyes seemed to be uncontrollably darting towards the exit every five seconds. From this guarded source, they learned of a blue-clad figure that had wandered around the city making similar inquiries for the past few days. And that was their ticket. Razer was here (or he was at least two days ago), Aya had known, and they could find him. He was here!

Despite this ray of hope and Aya’s renewed confidence in her abilities, the informant had no further information for them. Currently, both Kilowog and Hal Jordan were looking at Aya, expecting her to tell them which way to go from here, like some sort of Razer-Geiger counter. Aya felt her newfound confidence fading. Although she felt Razer’s presence here, she could not pinpoint his location in the manner that the Green Lanterns before her seemed to expect. 

“I am sorry Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog. I cannot seem to locate Razer’s exact location.” She lowered her head. 

“That’s alright Aya. We just hoped that maybe you would have some sort of feeling as to where he is,” said Hal Jordan with a smile. 

“Yeah don't worry about it kid. We’ll find him ourselves,” added Kilowog. 

“Exactly,” Hal agreed. “In fact we’ll start now!”

Just as they were about to take off in flight with new enthusiasm, a small cyborg girl approached Aya and gently touched her leg. The girl was barely as tall as Aya’s knee, and she was surprised at the daring of such a young child. 

“Excuse me,” came a whispery voice as the girl continued to look down. “I think I know who you are looking for.” 

Aya started in surprise, and the girl clenched onto her tighter as the Green Lanterns approached. Despite her apparent fright, the girl continued to speak. 

“You are looking for the blue man, right?”

“Yes,” Aya responded eagerly but gently as not to spook the child. “Do you know of his location?”

The girl nodded, looked up at Aya, made eye contact with the Lanterns, and again looked at the ground. 

“I know where he is. He was kind to me. He gave me food. I don’t want him to die.”

As tears ran down the girl’s face, Aya’s heart nearly stopped with fear. Die? Could Razer die? It had never occurred to her that he might be dead or in trouble. Yet the girl seemed convinced of his fate. She felt a panic to find him as quickly as possible before the worst happened, and she hurriedly knelt down to converse with the child on her level. 

Placing a hand on her head to comfort her, Aya asked, “Do you know where he is?” a little more urgently than before. 

The girl tried to collect herself and nodded. In a halting voice she asked “Will you save him?”

Her voice was so heartbreaking that Aya could not help but answer in complete confidence. “Yes.” 

“Then I will show you.”

The girl then grabbed Aya’s hand and led her into a doorway that seemed to lead directly into the ground. Kilowog and Hal Jordan cautiously followed, hyper-aware of any danger that might present itself. The girl led them further and further down until they reached a dead end. A dirt wall was before them and nothing else. 

“He’s beyond this wall,” the girl said. “But I do not know how to get in there.” 

“Thank you,” said Aya, smiling at her. “We will find him.”

The girl smiled back and turned to walk back to the surface. After she disappeared from sight, Hal turned towards Aya and said “Aya, are you sure about this?”

Aya turned away from him and fired up her hands in preparation to blast away the dirt wall.

“Positive.”

They blasted a hole through the wall fairly easily, but they were not prepared for what they saw. It was a dungeon, an underground prison and shackled to the wall was Razer. For a moment, all Aya could see was him. “He’s alive,” she thought in relief. Her attention was then drawn to the club-wielding giant that was aimed towards Razer’s head and the simpering cyborgs surrounding him. “He’s alive right now but he may not soon be,” thought Aya as fear and rage filled her. All three of them dashed into action against the perceived foes. It all happened so fast that suddenly she was standing in front of him. 

He no longer had shackles on, but Aya couldn’t seem to look him in the face. Her shame at hurting him, at hurting the universe, at abandoning him when he pleaded for her to say rushed back to her. How could she face him? 

She heard what seemed to be a sob and she looked up. Razer was gazing at her steadfastly, tears streaming down his cheeks. His expression of disbelief mingled with hope and sheer joy, caused Aya to give him a hopeful smile. “Perhaps he does not resent me after all,” thought Aya. 

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged into a forceful hug. If she had been made of bones, she is certain she would have been crushed under his tight grasp. It was not an unpleasant pressure though. It helped Aya to believe that he really was there, that perhaps he did forgive her, that maybe they could be in love again. 

The embrace lasted for what felt like an hour, and when Razer finally released her, he had a smile on his face. 

“You came back for me.”  


Aya started in surprise, the memories of the time she saved him rushing back. She smiled. 

“Always.”


	11. Chapter 11

They stood holding each other by the arms, viewing each other’s faces with a level of fear, as though they might disappear if they removed their gaze. Perhaps they were right to be afraid of losing each other; even in the joy of finding their love, they remembered the pain that drove them here. They broke their gaze and simultaneously their embrace as Hal and Kilowog approached. 

“It’s good to see you Razer,” said Hal Jordan smiling and offering his hand. “I was starting to think we’d never find you!”

“It is good to see you as well, Hal Jordan.” Razer returned, taking his hand. 

Kilowog, without any preamble, swept forward and embraced Razer in a feet-lifting bear hug. 

“I thought you were a goner kid!” Kilowog wheezed in a joyous voice. He hugged him tighter and exclaimed “It’s so good to see ya!” 

“And you, friend,” Razer managed to squeeze out in a stressed voice as Kilowog continued to squeeze his midriff rather tightly. Kilowog released him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aya was worried about you, you know?” 

“We all were.” Hal chimed in. 

“I know. And I’m sorry for that, my friends,” said Razer as he turned to smile at Aya who still stood by his side. She met his gaze and smiled back. “I did not realize that Aya would return to a physical form so quickly. But now that she has, I cannot thank you enough for coming after me. I am certain I would have died without your assistance. Though,” he added, glancing behind the two Green Lanterns at the smoking wake of destruction they inflicted, “it seems you enjoyed this fight a little too much.” 

“Yeah, we may have gotten a little out of hand.” Hal said sheepishly with a raised hand to the back of his neck. 

“I’d do it again. Nothing like a good old smack down!” Kilowog added happily. 

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Razer said with a raised eyebrow and slightly sarcastic smile, “I believe we should leave this place.” 

“Razer’s right,” Hal agreed. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

No one commented on Hal’s bizarre language choice that not even the translators could explain. Instead, they focused on flying up to the newly created hole in the wall, with Razer having to depend on Aya for flight as whatever strange mineral was continuing to block his blue energy. Once they were above ground and reconvened at the Interceptor, silence fell on the four friends. Their singular thought for so long had been to find Razer or to help Aya; so, now what? An apprehension seemed to settle on all of them as they considered the future. They were silent, but internally different worries and speculations were given voice. 

“Will we all stay together? Will the Guardians let us?”

“What now? Please tell me there isn’t another Galaxy-level disaster. But if there’s not, what reason is there for us to stay as a team?”

“Can forgiveness extend to everyday life? It’s easy to forgive when you don’t have to be with that person everyday. Can we move away from the past, or will it always be looming over everything we do?” 

“Where do we go from here?”

No one voiced these thoughts but the silence ran heavily through their evenly spaced figures. Finally, Kilowog spoke. 

“So, what now?” When no one responded, Kilowog continued. “Guys you’re scarin’ me. Somebody say somethin’!”

“Buddy, I don’t think anyone knows what to say.” Hal finally said. 

“I would agree with that premise.” Razer added. “I do not know what you were doing before this. I feel inadequate in my ability to address the question of ‘what now?’”

“However,” he continued, taking Aya’s hand, “I know one thing; that I will never be parted from Aya again. Not now that we’re together.” 

Aya smiled at him. “I also do not want to be parted Razer.”

“Aya I’m not sure how you would feel about this, but after observing the life quality and the inhabitants of this planet, I believe our presence would be beneficial to the positive progress of this world. Your presence as a robot with an obviously compassionate soul would be, in my opinion, invaluable. I believe we could help this world, if that is what you want. As a Blue Lantern, I believe it is my duty to bring hope, especially to a place so devoid of hope. However, I will not be separated from you. What is your desire?”

Aya had listened intently as he spoke and now an understanding flashed in her eyes. 

“The little girl,” she whispered, almost to herself. “You helped the little girl here because you bring hope.”

Razer did not answer her but merely looked down in acknowledgement. 

Aya lifted his face with her hands so that his gaze met hers once more and said “I would go anywhere with you. This place needs our help. So let us help.”

Razer smiled at her and took her hands off his face to place them in his own. As they leaned in closer to each other, Hal Jordan interrupted. 

“Okay lovebirds, we get it. You want to be together. We’ll get out of your hair,” he said smirking. 

Razer seemed to recognize their small audience, who were smiling at the couple. Razer separated himself from Aya to walk over to the two lanterns. 

“I wish the two of you to stay, but I understand that you have your own missions. The guardians do not look kindly on do-gooder deserters and rule-skirters. I am sorry for it but I’m afraid we must say goodbye. At least, for a time.” Razer said with a half-smile and a shake of both their hands. 

Hal and Kilowog turned to enter the ship, but Aya stopped them with a hug that gripped both their waists. 

“Thank you Green Lantern Hal. Thank you Green Lantern Kilowog. I wouldn’t be here if not for you two. I love you both. Thank you.” 

She pulled away and smiled at them, and there seemed to be tears in Hal Jordan’s eyes (at least his mask seemed to mist up. Kilowog offered up no pretense and let his tears fall openly though he did brush one aside with his finger. 

“Goodbye Aya,” Kilowog returned. “I’ll come check up on ya’ soon alright? See ya kid!” he offered to Razer as he waved and turned to enter the ship. 

“Goodbye you two. Keep in touch!” Hal called as he too boarded the ship. 

Razer and Aya stood with their arms on each other’s backs as they watched the Interceptor rise, fly, and slowly leave the atmosphere, a tiny spot in the sky, until it was no more. 

They turned to each other. Razer moved his hands to Aya’s shoulders and slowly leaned down with closed eyes. Aya also closed her eyes and slowly moved upward. As their mouths joined and they shared their first kiss, there seemed to be the scent of a blue flower filling the air, as if they were on their own lost and forgotten planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're done! I really enjoyed writing this story (even though it was hard at times) and I hope some of you enjoyed it as well. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. I'm shouting into the void that is the internet, so if you want more you have to shout back. Although, I really just wanted an actual ending for these two, even if I have to create it myself.


End file.
